1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to alignment and installation fixtures, and more specifically to an assembly fixture for the proper installation of large pistons in cylinder assemblies such as those used for accumulators.
2. Description of Related Art
The installation of a large piston in a cylinder such as that used in a subsea accumulator can be difficult, and if the piston is not inserted in the cylinder directly in line with the axis of the cylinder, the resulting damage is costly. Cylinders can become scored or otherwise damaged along their inside bore, and oftentimes this damage renders the cylinder useless for its intended purpose. With large piston and cylinder assemblies, a common practice is to use a number of personnel to align and install the piston in the cylinder. This procedure is problematic, and often does not result in properly aligned piston to cylinder insertion, creating the potential for serious damage to the piston and cylinder assembly.
A similar problem exists when a large piston must be retracted and removed from a cylinder for service, replacement, or the like. In this situation, proper alignment upon removal of the piston from the cylinder is critical to prevent damage of the cylinder wall that can render the cylinder useless for anything other than scrap metal.
What is needed is an assembly fixture for a piston and cylinder, such as an accumulator, that has a number of alignment mechanisms to ensure that the piston is properly inserted in the cylinder. What is also needed is an assembly fixture for a piston and cylinder, such as an accumulator, that uses a laser for precise alignment of the piston with the cylinder. What is also needed is an assembly fixture for a piston and cylinder, such as an accumulator, that reduces the number of personnel needed to insert the piston in the cylinder. What is also needed is an assembly fixture for a piston and cylinder, such as an accumulator, that can also retract a piston from a cylinder while maintaining proper alignment and preventing damage.
The present invention and the various embodiments described and depicted herein solve the above mentioned needs along with other unmet needs that are encountered when inserting and removing large pistons from cylinder arrangements.